


The Matryoshka Principle

by miwahni



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwahni/pseuds/miwahni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky and Hutch have a secret. Dobey thinks he's found it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matryoshka Principle

So Captain Dobey orders us into his office, and proceeds to tell us that he knows, he's got it all figured out. It doesn't take a genius, he says, to put two and two together and come up with bullshit. I feel the blush travel up my neck to stain my cheeks a fiery red, while Starsky tries to bluff it through, standing there with his thumbs hooked through his belt loops, looking sexy and desirable and so damned alive that I want to bend him over Dobey's desk and just take him amongst the paperwork and files, right here, right now. Instead I listen as he argues the point but Dobey quells him with a look, tells Starsky not to pretend to be more of an idiot than he really is. Starsky quiets but he still fidgets, shifting from foot to foot in those striped runners he favors, can't see the attraction myself but he loves the ratty things. Dobey is no idiot either, we should have known he would see through the ruse but we hoped, we hoped no-one would notice and we would have gotten away with it, too, if I hadn't opened my big mouth in front of Dobey and mentioned my favorite jacket still in Starsky's car, left there the night before to rumple on that big back seat while we wrestled and tussled and kissed in the front. It wasn't enough, then, it's never enough to taste alone, drowning in the hot wet depths of his mouth while his tongue does interesting things to mine, I needed to touch and feel and be surrounded by his warmth and strength and we couldn't do that in the car, already we were risking discovery but the thrill outweighed the risk, as usual.

Now Dobey is telling us that he's figured it out, we were together last night and why the hell did we say we weren't? How can I begin to explain the reasons, the necessity, to show some distance as though we are not in essence two halves of one whole? I said to Starsky one time that I felt we were like twins separated at birth and he laughed and said that was incest and he had enough trouble with being gay, thanks very much. Said he'd rather be black than gay because at least he wouldn't have to break the news to his mother. I used to think he couldn't take anything seriously but it's just his way of blowing off steam, making jokes about things. It helps him put his problems into perspective. Like I potter with my plants, and play my guitar. And make love with my very masculine partner.

Captain Dobey brings me back to earth waving a piece of paper in my face. He knows it's false, he knows I didn't take my car out last night on the stakeout, he knows I can't claim gas and mileage on a vehicle that went nowhere while I rode around with Starsky. Dobey is angry and disappointed in us for trying to deceive him, we've worked with him for a long time and he thought he had our trust. Starsky has the grace to look ashamed while I feel the heat already in my face crank up a few degrees. Dobey's going to watch us carefully from now on, he says, double-check every bit of paperwork we submit. I hope that his discovery of this one misdemeanour will be enough to satisfy him, that he won't search until he stumbles over our deeper, closer secret. And I will never, ever cheat on my expenses claim again.


End file.
